Game Lover
by Oriome
Summary: Craig, un joven y talentoso diseñador de videojuegos es obligado hace dura tarea, que tanto el como su equipo consideran ¡imposible!, aunque la tarea se vuelve difícil , la presencia de cierta persona en el trabajo no solo les ayuda a terminar el juego si no que también le traerá mucha felicidad a Craig y grandes dolores de cabeza
1. Tutorial - 00

Hola a tod s, bueno eh aquí mi primer fanfic de south park, la verdad estoy emocionada al escribirlo XD, esto es una pequeña introducción a la historia, en si el fic es sobre Craig y Kyle, no se si pondré otras parejas, osea no se si solo nombrarlas o hacer capitulos, por ahora sera solo de ellos... no distraigo mas, por favor disfruten aunque es cortito

* * *

**Game Lover**

**Tutoria -00**

Craig Tucker, un hombre alto y muy atractivo, cabello oscuro, ojos azules. Y uno de los mas famosos diseñadores de videojuegos del momento, a sus 28 años y con pocos trabajos realizados hasta el momento, su popularidad era realmente algo increíble, incluso hay quienes lo llamaron un prodigio, pero ni siquiera un prodigio como el estaba a la altura de lo que le habian pedido hacer.

\- bien cabron, ese el plan, tomate tu tiempo pero quiero que este juego salga al mercado para finales del año, navidad si es posible – dijo el jefe de Craig - si ya lo estoy viendo, éxito en ventas

\- ¿Cartman te drogas o que? , ¿como esperas que haga un videojuego de un cuento para niños? – grito Craig exaltado – nuestros publico de ventas es de mayor de 18 años, como quieres venderles un juego basado en "la cenicienta" , ellos quieren ver sangre y armas con balas infinitas, zombies, por favor ni el publico femenino lo compraría

\- Me tocas las bolas Craig, me-tocas-las-bolas – dijo burlándose – ¿que tiene de mala la idea?, mira los juegos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, incluso los de RPG Maker son populares

\- Pero esa historia es algo oscura por si misma, soñar todo eso no es normal, es sencillo asumir que a la niña le falta un tornillo y te lo digo yo que solo eh visto la película de Disney – Craig se acomodo en su asiento – ¿como quieres que haga un juego oscuro de una puta historia de amor melosa que te hace querer vomitar arco-iris?

\- ese no es mi problema, yo soy el jefe aquí y tu el idiota que me chupa las bolas y hace lo que le digo, así que respeta mi autoridad y ponte a trabajar marica!

\- vete al diablo gordo culon – le dijo Craig sacándole el dedo medio a su jefe y saliendo de la oficina azotando la puerta – Hijo de puta – dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se dirigía a su oficina donde su equipo lo esperaba

* * *

Esto hay por ahora, pronto subire el Primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho por leer y critiquenme sin problemas que al fin y al cobo así se aprende, Nos vemos n-n


	2. Level - 01

Hola de nuevo, aquí ya el primer capitulo, espero les guste

* * *

**Level 01**

Aunque todos lo creían un prodigio, el no seria nada sin la ayuda de su equipo, cada uno de ellos tenia un talento indiscutible, es verdad que el ayudaba un poco en todo, pero sin ellos no lograría nada, pero al final solo él es reconocido y lo cual era algo que le desagradaba bastante.

Camino hacia su oficina, sacándole el dedo medio a todo aquel que le dijera "no se puede fumar aquí", finalmente llego y Furioso abrió la puerta de la oficina de una patada mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire

\- WAAH! – grito el joven diseñador que estaba en la oficina, era Tweek Tweak el mejor amigo de Craig y su diseñador grafico

\- Tranquilo Craig le darás un ataque al corazón a Tweek…. NO!, mejor dáselo así podré llevarlo al hospital y conseguirme una enfermera sexy – dijo Kenneth McCornick, o solo Kenny, otro miembro del equipo de Craig, el programador para ser mas precisos y un pervertido declaro

\- NOOO, no.. uhmm qui-quiero que me de un ataque, GAAH! – dijo Tweek exaltado, aunque el siempre estaba así

\- ¿que paso? – pregunto el segundo programador que trabajaba con Craig Kevin Stolen, un indiscutible genio de la informática

-El gordo quiere que hagamos un juego de "la cenicienta" para navidad – sentencio cansado Craig

Al escucharlo Kenny se callo de la silla y Tweek escupio el café que estaba tomando manchando sus ojos de dibujo, Kevin simplemente se quedo de piedra

\- ¿el colesterol se le fue al cerebro o que? – grito Kenny aun es el suelo

\- AHHH!, vestido la-largos y...y ca-castillos, magia, ES DEMASIADA PRESION! - dijo Tweek tirandose del cabello al imaginarse el trabajo que tendria

-¿ tal vez quiera que hagamos una novela visual erotica? – se pregunto Kevin al intentar descubir en que diablos pensaba Cartman

\- Oh!, eso no seria mala idea – afirmo Kenny

-Jesucristo! No dibujare a cenicienta des-desnuda, GAAH!

\- ¿donde esta Clyde? – pregunto Craig, calmándose y volviendo a su típica expresión neutral. Clyde era quien lo ayudaba con el desarrollo de la historia y la creación del history board y realmente lo necesitaba ahora

-¿ no lo sabes?, fue el fin de semana a visitar a su familia a su pueblo, a South Park y una tormenta de nieve cerro la carretera y no puede volver por el momento, y desde ayer que no podemos contactarnos con él – le dijo Kenny tranquilamente

\- No me jodas!, esto es una mierda!

\- ¿Cr-Craig que haremos? – pregunto Tweek

\- lo mismo que hacemos todos los dias Tweek

\- ¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?– cuestiono Kevin

\- ¿Conseguirte una novia? – pregunto Kenny

\- HAA!, nadie me- me dijo que con-conquistaríamos el mundo, ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

Craig se llevo la mano a la cara, estaba realmente cansado y sus amigos no ayudaban para nada, este seria el primer fracaso de sus carreras, estaba mas que claro

-Cra-Craig – llamo tweek, el peli-negro solo saco su mano de la cara y lo miro inexpresivo – si…si necesitan un … GAAH! , es-escritor tengo un a-amigo que estudia literatura

\- ¿crees que quiera ayudarnos Tweekers? – pregunto Craig con su fría cara, aunque por dentro estaba esperanzado

-ta-tal … GAAH! vez

\- bueno es mejor que nada – dijo resignado Kevin – crees que puedas contactar a tu amigo ahora?

Tweek solo asintió y salio de la oficina con su celular en la mano, y los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-aunque realmente creo que necesitas una novia Craig –dijo Kenny insistiendo con su comentario anterior

\- ¿Kenny algún día dejaras de pensar con el pene? – le pregunto Craig sarcástico

\- Hey!, llevo una vida haciéndolo y me ha ido bien, porque cambian? – se excuso Kenny divertido – además solo quiero ayudarte, no es bueno estar siempre solo

\- no estoy solo, tengo a Stripe

\- Craig un cobayo no se considera compañía, o por lo menos, de la compañía a la que Kenny se refiere –señalo Kevin

\- Vamos Craig!, conozco muchas chicas lindas, tu solo pide y te conseguiré una novia perfecta – aseguro el Rubio – dime que buscas en una pareja y lo tendrás

Craig se lo pensó un momento, solo tenia dos opciones, sacarle el dedo medio a Kenny y no decir nada, arriesgándose que este le traiga millones de chicas distintas o que lo molestara toda la semana insistiendo en el tema. Oh, decirle sus gustos y ver que saldría de eso…

Pensó en su pareja ideal unos minutos, le gustaría que fuese pequeña y delgada, jamás le habían llamado la atención las chicas voluptuosas como a la mayoría de los hombres. También le gustaría que tuviera carácter, le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, y por ultimo el cabello debía ser Rojo, un fetiche que tenia desde joven… si alguien así seria perfecto.

-y? – pregunto Kenny impaciente al ver que no obtenía respuesta

\- CHI-CHICO! – grito Tweek entrando por la puerta- mi amigo Ky-Kyle dijo que..GAAH! que si, vendrá Ma-mañana temprano

\- perfecto, Tweekers, mañana tu y tu amigo deben estar aquí temprano a las 7 AM, ok? – dijo Craig mientras tomaba su abrigo – bien, por ahora no hay nada que hacer, chicos no es necesario que vengan por ahora, los llamare cuento tengamos la historia y los diseños listos – le hablo a Kenny y Kevin mientras encendía un cigarrillo – nos vemos – se despidió y salio rápidamente de la oficina, casi corriendo

-ESPERA CRAIG!, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! – grito Kenny sin molestarse en perseguirlo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si creen que los capítulos son muy cortos o muy largos por favor díganmelo por que no estoy segura sobre eso :c , y muchas gracias por leer n-n


	3. Level - 02

**Hola, acá les deje un nuevo capitulo, pido disculpas por el retraso pero una orda de virus salvajes ataco mi computadora :c, perdon y disfruten n-n**

* * *

**Level - 02**

Craig se encontraba en su moto intentando llegar a la oficina, se había quedado dormido y ya llevaba hora y media de retraso, no es como si le reducirían el salario o algo por llegar tarde, pero le había dicho a Tweek que él y su amigo llegaran temprano, y estaban perdiendo valiosas horas de trabajo.

Finalmente llego al edificio y se apresuro a tomar el ascensor, corrió hasta la oficina y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se detuvo al escuchar gritos

\- Él ya ve-vendrá.. GAH! - se escucho decir, Craig no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Tweek

\- ¡ y una mierda Tweek! – se escucho gritar a otra persona que no reconocía, supuso que seria el amigo del que Tweek hablo –¡ Me levante temprano y accedí a faltar a mis clases en la universidad para venir y tu amigo o jefe o lo que sea, se atreve a llegar tarde!

\- Pe-pero Kyle, si te vas no terminaríamos el juego, la empresa quedaría en bancarrota, no tendría empleo, perdería mi casa, y viviría bajo un puente GAAAH!, ES DEMASIADA PRESION KYLE! – a Craig simplemente se impresionaba de como Tweek no tartamudeaba al decir sus paranoicas teorías.

Craig ya había oído lo suficiente, tenía que afrontar su error aunque no fuera en si su culpa. Iba a poner su mano en el picaporte pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ante a un a una melena Peli-roja y enrulada al seguir bajando se encontró cara a cara con un joven de grandes ojos verdes y tez pálida, era delgado y bastante bajito, Pronto el joven frunció el seño, claramente disgustado

-¡Oye!, tu eres Craig ¿verdad? – dijo molesto – ¿sabes los problemas que tengo que pasar al venir? , a ayudarte gratis , por cierto, ¿ y aun así te atreves a venir tarde?

\- Demasiado mi tipo – pensó calmadamente para si mismo Craig – aunque también es una chico, pero un detalle menor, talvez –siguió analizando

\- ¡Te estoy hablando gillipolla!- volvió a gritar el peli-rojo

\- Ya te oí, ¿me dejas pasar? – pregunto Craig con una sonrisa maliciosa, el chico peli-rojo se hizo a un lado y Craig casi podría jurar que el otro se encontraba sonrojado

\- ¡E-Espero tengas una buena escusa! – se quejo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo

\- ¿y el princeso? –pregunto Craig a su amigo Tweek

-¡ Princeso tu padre , pendejo! – grito el peli-rojo, pero solo lo ignoro

\- Kyle, Mi..GAH! amigo – le dijo Tweek mientras tomaba café – ¿que paso? Tu..tu nunca llegas tarde

-El bastardo Kenny me estuvo mandando mensajes toda la noche – se quejo – me quede dormido

-¿Kenny? – cuestiono Tweek

\- si por el tema de conseguir novia – explico Craig

\- él dijo que no…GAH! Te librarías, jajaja –se burlo Tweek

\- si pero no creí que el muy cabron no me dejaría dormir – se quejo Craig

Los dos amigos hablaban tranquilamente, como dos ancianas chismosas sobre el rubio McCornick y sus millones de "novias" ,y eso al pelirrojo lo estaba enojando, ¡estaba ignorándolo completamente!.

\- EJEM! – se aclaro la garganta – ¿vamos a trabajar o me han llamado para hacer de adorno de oficina?

\- pues si te interesa el trabajo de adorno, créeme que no me molestaría – le respondió Craig con una malvada e imperceptible sonrisa y Kyle solo frunció el ceño sonrojado – bien mejor empecemos

Pasaron varias horas hablando de que podían hacer, eh incluso Tweek hizo diseños de los personajes para ver si la inspiración llegaba, pero estaban en blanco

\- Me gusta esta "hada madrina", el aspecto de niña, su vestido banco y rosa, su pelo pelo… hum podría quedar blanco Tweek – le aconsejo mientras miraba el dibujo – los ojos grandes completamente negros, parece que no tuviera ojos, se ve genial – seguía hablando Craig

\- ¿entonces quedamos en un mundo adorablemente enfermizo? – pregunto Kyle mientras miraba su cuaderno lleno de tachones de las ideas que habían rechazado

Craig cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, Kyle se había puesto unos anteojos cuadrados, con el marco negro, muy Hipster, pero aun así se veía increíblemente bien con ellos, sus rulos rebeldes caían sobre el vidrio. Aquel chico simplemente lo volvía loco, como suspiraba frustrado, como se llevaba su lápiz a la boca.

-Hey Tweek, Cenicienta, debe ser pelirroja – dijo Craig y ambos chicos lo miraros asombrados

\- pero… pero dijiste que pelo negro – se quejo Tweek

\- si pero es algo muy normal, un rojo sangre seria mejor, además si vamos a usar el tema Adorable-perturbador, tenemos que usar el negro en los lugares correctos – explico Craig

\- HAAAA CRAIG ES DEMASIADA PRESION! – grito el rubio –ne-necesito mas café – dijo saliendo de la oficina casi corriendo

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la oficina, Craig miraba a Kyle sin ninguna vergüenza y Kyle era muy consciente de ello. En un intento por ignorar a Craig tomo los dibujos de Tweek y comenzó a ver los distintos diseños que había creado de cenicienta, los cuales no habían convencido a Craig pero no quitaba que eran muy buenos.

-Me parece increíble como sus temblores cesan cuando el dibuja – dijo Kyle algo divertido

\- Yo creo que cuando dibuja es el único momento en que su mente no piensa en conspiraciones del gobierno o en Gnomos roba calzoncillos – le dijo Craig y Kyle solo asintió mientras reirá al recordar las raras conversaciones que tenía con Tweek – ¿como conociste a Tweekers?

\- pues tenemos un amigo en común, Token Black, y quedamos a tomar un café, él llevo a Tweek y así – le contó, Kyle se estaba empezando a sentir mas cómodo con Craig, no acostumbraba a ser tan abierto con los desconocidos, ni el mismo se entendía

\- ya veo, vas a la universidad, ¿estas en tu primer año? – pregunto curioso ya que Kyle parecía mucho mas joven que él

\- ya estoy por terminar mi carrera en literatura, tengo 26 años – respondió y luego voltio a ver a Craig – si insinúas algo te castro

Kyle parecía adivino por que Craig estaba por hacer un comentario mal intencionado sobre la altura de Kyle, tenia 25 años y aparentaba no medir mas del 1.65 m, comenzó a reírse un poco y eso solo molesto mas a Kyle.

\- pero ya, enserio, ¿Cuánto mides?

\- ¡eres un hijo de puta! – le grito Kyle poniéndose de pie enojado y Craig simplemente estallo es risa

Kyle se sonrojo mucho ya que odiaba que se burlaran de él.

\- que te jodan, me voy – dijo tomando sus mochila y llendose a la puerta

-no… espera ¿Qué? – dijo dejando de reír

\- y ojala cenicienta te patee las bolas – Kyle saco su dedo medio y salio de la oficina

Craig se calmo, pero aun así su sonrisa no desapareció, era oficial iría tras ese pelirrojo, le importaba una mierda que fuera un hombre, lo quería y lo tendría. El salio de la oficina y corrió hacia Kyle que estaba esperando el ascensor.

-Hey, Kyle no te puedes ir, prometiste ayudar – le recordó mientras el pelirrojo se volteo para verlo desafiante

-prometí ayudar a fabricar un videojuego, no ha hacer de payaso –dijo enojado

-pues el videojuego no esta ni empezado así que mueve tu culo a la oficina - le ordeno

\- ¿y si no quiero?

En el edificio, todos miraban atentos a Craig que caminaba con su inexpresiva cara mientras cargaba en el hombro a un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de patalear y luchar para soltarse

-¡Joder bájame! – exigió Kyle – ¿escuchas pendejo?, BAJAME

\- el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio, deje su mensaje después del tono – dijo Craig

\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! Te matare cuando me sueltes imbesil – amenazo- ¡ y ya saca tu puta mano de mi trasero!

Y así el primer día de trabajo termino, Craig recibió un golpe en su ojo en el instante que bajo a Kyle, y gracias a la ayuda de los dioses de todas las religiones, sectas y a Tweek, Kyle decidió seguir ayudando con el proyecto. Estaba claro que sus días no serian tranquilos y menos con lo que Kenny tenia entre manos

* * *

**Jojojojo, ¿qué hará Kenny? :3**

**les dejo con la duda, mi maldad no tiene limites **

**espero les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios c:**


	4. Level - 03

**Perdón**** por tardar tanto, no me maten D:, pero finalmente puede terminar el capitulo, así que disfrútenlo n-n**

* * *

**Level - 03**

Los días pasaron y Cartman rechazaba cada idea que ellos proponían , luego de una semana Clyde ya estaba en ka carretera de regreso, Craig estaba seguro que junto con Clyde, Tweek y Kyle podrían terminar de formar la historia, los personajes, los escenarios, los diálogos… este proyecto lo estaba estresando, pero no mas que el joven pelirrojo el cual amenazaba todos los días con irse, por supuesto eso era parte su culpa, no podía evitarlo, era increíblemente divertido hacerlo enojar, estoy últimos días pudo cocerlo un poco, ahora sabia que era judío, que había sufrido una operación, un transplante de riñón para ser exactos y que su cara se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja, era conciente que si quería tener algo con Kyle, fastidiarlo hasta que este deseara su muerte no era el mejor plan, pero le gustaba molestarlo, además confiaba en que el pelirrojo no era de todo indiferente ya que siempre lo pescaba mirándolo . Y hablando de temas amorosos, Kenny había estado muy tranquilo, debía admitir que eso lo asustaba solo podía significar que tramaba algo y que no terminaría bien para él.

Entro a la oficina, con el café de Tweek y Kyle, últimamente no era de mucha ayuda así que era el jodido chico de los mandados, abrió la puerta y se encontró a los chicos realmente emocionados. Tweek movía el lápiz a 1000 por hora y Kyle junto a el le daba indicaciones y hablaba cosas sobre aves y ratas.

-siento que me perdí algo importante – dijo Craig en voz baja – hey , les traje su puto café

-¡NO!, recuerda que dijimos que la corona era de rosas, no le pongas joyas – regaño Kyle

-¡GAH!- grito Tweek mientras al parecer arreglaba el dibujo

\- Tweekers, mira Cafeína –dijo agitando el baso, pero lo ignoraron, en toda su vida había visto a Tweek rechazar café, ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos?

\- ¡AH DEMASIADA PRESION! – grito Tweek dejándose caer en la silla

-¡perfecto Tweek! – dijo Kyle tomando las hojas de dibujo

\- Ne-ne-necesito ¡GAH! Café – dijo Tweek

Ok, el mundo volvía a tener sentido para Craig ahora es cuando podía descubrir que estaban haciendo

\- entonces, ¿me dirán que sucede o me seguirán ignorando? – pregunto Craig

\- Solo que Tweek y yo somos unos Genios – alardeo el Judío

\- ¿y yo? – cuestiono Craig

-Tu eres mas inútil que un comodín en el poker - respondió Kyle de mala gana – pero para tu suerte Tweek y yo hemos creado un tema para el juego y algunos personajes – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, que a Craig le hubiera parecido muy sexi de no estar tan sorprendido

\- Veamos, ¿me voy 40 min y ustedes se crean un juego?

\- ya lo ves, no eres mas que un adorno de oficina – le respondió Kyle

\- admite que soy un sexi adorno de oficina – aseguro con una sonrisa

-¡ no eres…

-¡YA DEJEN DE LIGAR Y DAME EL PUTO CAFÉ CRAIG! – grito Tweek a todo pulmón mientras esperaba que su amigo soltara la taza de café que tenia en la mano, Craig soltó el Café y se alejo unos pasos del rubio

-¿Tweek estas bi-bien? – pregunto el Pelirrojo algo asustado

Pero no respondió, el se centro en beber su adorado café

-bu-bueno, ¿entonces que hicieron? – volvió a preguntar Craig

Kyle le enseño los dibujos de Tweek, algunas Ratas, Pájaros, Conejos y Ardillas con trajecitos y vestidos que los hacían ver adorables y luego una versión mas monstruosa de los mismos personajes, le explico que se les había ocurrido que cenicienta tuviera un "mundo secreto" en la torre del viejo castillo donde ella vivía, un mundo que era tan real como el nuestro pero en este cenicienta tenia el poder absoluto y podía hacer lo que quisiera, hasta que sus hermanastras lo descubren y se infiltran con la madrastra en este mundo y lo ponen todo de cabeza. T también se les ocurrió hacer escenarios algo grotescos y excesos innecesarios de sangre para llamar la atención. A Craig le gusto la idea, no era el videojuego del siglo, pero se oí interesante.

\- No se nos ocurrieron muchas armas, hasta ahora solo tenemos una espada de Cristal – término de explicar

\- ya iremos pensando en eso, buen trabajo – los felicito Craig – Hey, Tweek tengo una duda con los … - era inútil seguir, Tweek estaba completamente dormido sobre el escritorio

\- ¿Cómo es que se duerme si acaba de tomar una su café y el mi? – pregunto Kyle en voz baja para no despertarlo

\- es uno de los misterios de Tweekers – le respondió Craig

\- ¿ustedes son mejores amigos o algo así? – dijo Kyle intentado no sonar interesado

\- si, somos amigos desde muy pequeños – contó – al principio lo creí un drogadicto molesto, pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron y tuve varios problemas, el fue el único que estuvo para mi – dijo, Kyle pudo notar algo de alegría en aquel semblante serio que Craig tenia a la vez revolvía el pelo de Tweek que no se despertaba

\- que envidia – susurro Kyle- iré por otro café, de todas formas hasta que Tweek no despierte no podemos continuar

Kyle salio de la oficina, pasaron alrededor de 10 min, Craig estaba sentado con los pies en su escritorio, fumaba, mientras Tweek roncaba y de a ratos gritaba entre sueño.

-Gno-nomos, ¡GAH! – escucho decir

-Corre Tweek, que te robaran los calzones y te violaran – dijo Craig aburrido

\- ¡GAH!

Estaba muy aburrido, y aunque le dijera cosas a Tweek dormido, no se aria en los pantalones como cuando eran pequeños, o eso creía. Suspiro y entonces algo comenzó a sonar era el celular de Kyle, al parecer lo había dejado ahí.

Craig casi comienza a reír al escuchar las inconfundibles voces de los cómicos Terrance y Philip. El celular dejo de sonar y Craig lo tomo, y se quedo atento viendo la pantalla, aunque el anuncio de "Llamada perdida de Mamá" le valía mierda y media, el fondo de pantalla de Kyle era muy interesante.

Era un Kyle de unos 15 años, tal vez menos, pero nunca se podía saber con kyle y su cara de bebe, sonreía y tenia una Ushanka verde que tapaba sus rulos, aunque uno que otro lograba escaparse, y estaba abrazando a un chico que se parecía mucho a él, aunque también tenia un gorro puesto, pero podía ver el pelo negro del chico y sus ojos eran azules, unos tonos mas claros que los de Craig, pero aun así el parecido era algo escalofriante. Al revisar la galería de fotos, encontró mas fotos de Kyle con este chico, También miro los mensajes y supuso que el chico se llamaba Stan, ya que había mensajes guardados de hace años.

Craig se creí un acosador por hacer eso pero, Kyle sin duda le ganaba, ¿Quién guarda mensajes de una persona que tienen mas de 5 años de antigüedad?. Pero otra cosa ¡quien era él?, en los mensajes se entero que al parecer Stand tenia muchos problemas con su novia, y que veía a Kyle como su "súper mejor amigo", y era mas que obvio que el pelirrojo lo veía como algo mucho mas que solo súper mejores amigos. Pero bueno, mejor para él porque al parecer era el tipo de Kyle.

\- ¿QUE COJONES HACES? – grito Kyle entrando, corriendo tomo su celular de la mano de Craig – NO VUELVAS A REVISAR MIS COSAS INUTIL, NADA TE DA DERECHO A REVISAR MI TELEFONO, NO VUELVAS A TOCARLO

Craig estaba impresionado, Kyle era dramático pero eso era demasiado, gritaba altísimo y parecía que estaba a punto llorar, el pelirrojo lo miro por unos segundos y se fue corriendo de la oficina, en ese momento Craig volvió a prestarle atención a su entorno, al parecer en algún momento Tweek se despertó había café en el suelo, seguramente Kyle lo había tirado. ¿pero que mierda había pasado?

\- se-se llama Stan Marsh, una vez vi su ¡GAH! Celular sin querer – hablo Tweek- pero solo me dijo que eran amigos y si pre-preguntas mas, se pone así

\- sabes que Tweekers, solo ve a casa, yo limpiare y seguiremos mañana… Tal vez

Craig estaba realmente cansado, tubo que limpiar un poco de mas, ya que desquito un poco de ira con los muebles, pero estaba seguro de que Kenny podría comprarse otro escritorio y otra lámpara… y otra computadora

fue a su departamento, subió las escaleras y escucho música, supuso que algún vecino seria una fiesta, pero no era así, la música provenía de su casa, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se encontró su casa llena de chicas, a Kenny sentado en su sofá rodeado de chicas y Kevin jugando videojuegos ignorando a las chicas que tenia al lado

\- ¡¿QUE COJONES ES ESTO?! – pregunto completamente alterado

\- ¡Craig llegaste! – dijo emocionado Kenny, se levanto y se fue junto a su amigo

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?¿como carajo entraron? – siguió cuestionando

\- vamos Craig como si forzar tu cerradura fuera tan difícil- respondió con una sonrisa - ¡SEÑORITAS! Aquí llego el invitado especial todas hagan fila – las chicas se pusieron en fila mientras que Craig era conducido al sillón, Kenny lo sentó junto a Kevin y se fue con las chicas de nuevo

\- ¿y tu que diablos haces aquí? – le hablo a Kevin

\- Kenny me dijo que iba a hacer, me pareció divertido y mi consola se rompió – le respondió sin sacar la vista de la pantalla

\- bien Craig, eh aquí tu propio desfile de belleza – anuncio feliz Kenny con una gran sonrisa, al oírlo Craig se tapo la cara con la mano

\- ah ver si me quedo claro, ¿forzaste la cerradura de mi casa para hacer una entupida fiesta y conseguirme novia? – pregunto aun no creyendo lo que ocurría

\- si, me agradeces luego – le respondió- y yo que tu cambiaria esa cerradura

-pues que te jodan Kenny y lárgate de mi apartamento con tus pu…. Amigas – dijo mientras sacaba el dedo medio

-Pero Craig, míralas una esta mas buena que la otra , solo elige - insistió el rubio

-creo que no fui claro Kenny, o se van de mi casa o te arrepentirás- amenazo

-oh vamos Craig, como si pudieras hacerme algo, ni siquiera puedes despedirme, eso es cosa del gordo, y llamar a la policía, sabes que me llevo MUY BIEN con algunas oficiales – Kenny estaba completamente seguro de si mismo, Craig solo siguió inexpresivo

\- Bien, bien tu ganas – se rindió, sorprendiendo tanto a Kenny como a Kevin – señoritas, elijare a una, pero antes quiero saber algo ya que no me gustaría salir con la novia de un amigo – todos escuchaban atentamente su amigo rubio sudaba y Kevin había pausado el juego solo para disfrutar lo que se venia - ¿Quién es la novia de Kenny?

Las chicas comenzaron a decir "yo", algunas levantaban las manos, al final todas se pusieron a discutir, se distinguían gritos como "Kenny es mío", "él me pidió ser su novia la semana pasada", "eres una perra", pero al final todas voltearon a ver a Kenny el solo río un poco incomodo y salio corriendo mientras todas las chicas lo seguían. Craig se apresuro a cerrar la puerta, pero esta se abría sola, de verdad tendría que cambiar la cerradura, así que puso una pequeña mesita con un florero y se sentó junto a Kevin y volvía a su juego

\- eso fue Cruel – dijo Kevin

\- se lo merece por ser una zorra – respondió Craig encendiendo un cigarrillo

\- ¿que te ocurre? ¿Tienes la menstruación o algo? – cuestión Kevin

\- ¿tanto se me nota? – dijo algo cansado

\- le acabas de mandar una horda de mujeres furiosas a Kenny, creo que es obvio- le contesto -¿ y que paso? ¿Problemas con el juego?

\- no, solo con Kyle - admitió

\- ¿el amigo de Tweek?, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Kevin

-nada, no te preocupes, ya me las arreglare – le contesto mientras fumaba

\- bueno, yo me voy a casa, y me llevo esto – dijo mientras tomaba la caja de un videojuego

Craig se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su notebook, allí busco en Facebook, Twister, instegram, en todas las redes sociales que se le ocurrió, incluso Myspace, ni rastro de "Stan Marsh", ¿talvez Tweek le haya dado mal el nombre?. Pero iba a intentar algo mas, buscar en Google, aunque lo había considerado algo inútil, que saldría cualquier idiotez, pero nada costaba con intentar.

\- ¿Qué es esto?, " Joven es atropellado por conductor alcoholizado" – leyó en voz alta mientras abría la pagina.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los comentarios me pone muy feliz leerlo XD, prometo INTENTAR subir rápido el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Level - 04

**AHHHHHHHH, ME VAN A MATAR!**

**pero mi computadora murió!, tuve que buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirla TT_TT, pido Mil y un disculpas, pero dije que terminaría el fic y LO VOY A TERMINAR! **

* * *

**Level -04**

Kyle llego a su apartamento, y se dejo caer en el sillón, sus lagrimas no se detenían, se sentía humillado de alguna manera e impotente. Su reacción fue exagerada como siempre que se trata de aquel tema, pero el simplemente no podía pasar de pagina, no podía borrar los mensajes, las fotos, tirar su ropa y pertenencias. El amor y la culpa se lo impedían.

-carajo Stan, ¿Por qué tenias que seguirme? – le pregunto al aire mientras lloraba- ¿Por qué no dejaste que ese hijo de puta borracho me atropellara a mi? ¿Por qué el mierda de Tucker se tiene que parecer tanto a ti?

….

Luego del "incidente" con el celular Kyle no fue a la oficina por dos días, cuando decidió ir llego unas cuantas horas tarde, podía distinguir incluso en el pasillo la inconfundible voz de Craig aunque no entendía del todo porque gritaba, conforme se acercaba pudo notar otra voz que no conocía y al abrir la puerta vio a Craig frente a un chico de cabello marrón que no paraba de llorar

\- deja de llorar, ¡marica! – le exigió Craig – ya te dije que NO

-¡pero es una buena idea!, además deja de decirme marica hijo de puta – le contesto el chico con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí? – soltó finalmente Kyle

-así que la cenicienta se digno a venir al trabajo – dijo Craig notando la presencia del peli-rojo

\- TU! – grito Clyde señalándolo y evitando que pudiera decirle algún insulto a Craig – o no que seria genial que la heroína del juego tenga rayos láser que le salgan de los ojos –afirmo Clyde

\- es una pésima idea – dijo cortante Kyle

\- es mierda - aseguro Craig

\- la-la idea apesta ¡GAH! Más que el cu-culo de Cartman – dijo Tweek haciendo que todos lo miraran -¿QUE? ¡GAH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESION! NO ME MIREN

\- ¡Váyanse a la mierda ustedes y su juego gay! – grito Clyde mientras huía llorando de la oficina

\- ¡ Es mucho pedir que por solo un día alguien no salga corriendo y llorando de aquí! – grito Craig al aire mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

\- Kyle, mi-mientras no es-estabas termine los ¡GAH! Diseños de villa-llanos – comento Tweek acercándole las hojas a Kyle

\- se ven grandiosos Tweek – le respondió Kyle

Tweek volvió a guardar las hojas en su carpeta y luego se dirigía a la puerta

-¿A dónde carajo vas? – pregunto Craig enojado

-ya no tengo Ca-café – le respondió llendose de la oficina

Genial, había quedado solo con Craig y para colmo estaba malhumorado y no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- ¿estará bien, aquel chico? – pregunto Kyle intentando que Craig le sacara la mirada de encima

-¿Clyde? Volverá luego de llenarse de tacos – respondió – el que me preocupa eres tu , estas pálido

\- para tu información, soy pálido – dijo con tono molesto Kyle

\- no me jodas Kyle hay un abismo entre ser blanca nieves y estar pálido de enfermo, mírate las ojeras que tienes – le reclamo

\- solo eh dormido mal, eso es todo – le aseguro

-¿dormido mal? , luces como que no has dormido nada- Kyle solo miro así el piso, dejándole a Craig entender que tenia razón – ¿y que tal la comida?, ¿has comido?

-eso no te incumbe carbón, hago lo que quiero- le respondió molesto – si no quiero comer no lo hago, si no quiero dormir no lo hago, si quiero cortarme las jodidas venas me las corto y punto

\- ¿ya terminaste con tu rabieta de adolescente rebelde? – le pregunto provocándole un sonrojo al judio que solo quería golpearlo – ven vamos

\- ¿irnos?,¿ Y el juego? –pregunto confundido

\- no me quedare aquí a esperar a que a Tweek y Clyde se les de la milagrosa idea de volver – le respondió el pelinegro – ven vamos a mi casa, a que comas algo

\- ¿QUE?, yo no voy ni a la esquina con tigo – le dijo Kyle

\- a ver cenicienta, tienes dos opciones, vienes con migo o te portas como una buena princesa y dejas que el principe azul te cargue como la bolsa de papas que eres.

Kyle siguió a Craig hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba la Moto del pelinegro, estaba callado y claramente molesto, cuando llegaron Craig se subió y le dio el casco a Kyle

-póntelo

\- ¿y tu? – le pregunto el pelirojo

\- solo póntelo – repitió

Kyle lo miro el casco negro y azul por unos seguros y finalmente se lo puso, subió a la parte trasera de la moto y se sujeto de la parte trasera del asiento, al notarlo el pelinegro bufo casado, tomo los brazos de Kyle y los enredo en su cintura

\- ¡¿pero que carajo haces?! – grito alarmado

\- si no te agarras bien te caerás – respondió simplemente y arranco la moto

Craig salio a toda marcha, Kyle solo se apretó fuertemente de su cintura y cerraba los ojos, no quería abrirlos, porque cada vez que lo hacia se encontraba con un auto peligrosamente cerca de ellos, el miedo lo tenia paralizado, cuando finalmente se detuvieron, abrió lentamente los ojos, era un semáforo rojo quien le estaba dando un poco de alivio. Ya mas calmado se empezó a dar cuenta de su acompañante, su abdomen se sentía duro bajo sus brazos, de seguro iba al gimnasio, olía a cigarritos y Café, por algún motivo le gustaba, y deseaba quitarse el casco solo para poder perderse mas en ese olor.

Sus ojos le empezaron a pesar, por primera vez en días parecía que podría conciliar el sueño, sus brazos se comenzaron a aflojar y de la nada la moto arranco de nuevo, nuevamente Kyle se aferro a la cintura de Craig, el sueño se le fue en un segundo y fue remplazado por miedo de nuevo y odio hacia Craig que no paraba de reírse al sentir los saltos y sustos que el pelirrojo sufría.

Finalmente y gracias a todos los dioses que existían, se detuvieron en un garaje, había pocos autos y un par de motos mas, Craig bajo y él lo siguió, se quito el casco, el cual Craig puso en el manubrio de la moto.

-Vamos – apuro Tucker mientras lo guiaba a una puerta que lleva al interior de un edificio departamental, subieron varios pisos hasta que se detuvieron frente al departamento de Craig.

-¡¿dejaste la puerta abierta?!- grito exaltado

\- Si, y también les envíe una invitación a los vagos de la esquina – le respondió cansado – la cerradura se rompió y el cerrajero no viene hasta mañana, además no deje la casa sola

Eso ultimo llamo la atención de Kyle, es decir que había alguien mas en la casa, eso lo tranquilizaba no quería estar a solas con Craig.

Al entrar descubrió que el departamento, no era muy grande ni ostentoso pero era bonito y sorprendentemente limpio y ordenado. Justo frente a la puerta había un sofá blanco y negro y un chico de pelo negro esta sentado cómodamente en el, con los pies sobre la pequeña mesita que había enfrente, y se veía muy concentrado en el videojuego que jugaba

\- baja los pies de la mesa – exigió Craig

\- si mamá – le respondió, aunque no le hizo caso

Kyle desvío la mirada de aquel extraño para luego llevarla a Craig que se había acercado a una gran jaula que había junto a una pared, de el saco a un cobayo marrón y blanco

\- Hey Stripe , ¿me extrañaste? – le pregunto mientras le sonreía con dulzura al animalito

Kyle se quedo embobado al ver a Craig de esa manera tan dulce y llena de amor, a el solo le daba sonrisas sarcásticas y burlonas, no pudo evitar sentir algo de… envidia por aquel cobayo, Craig sintió los penetrantes ojos verdes de Kyle sobre el y volteo a verlo, su sonrisa se curvo un poco mas dándole un aspecto seductor, provocando que Kyle se sonrojara pero, no podía quitar su vista de él.

Odiaba a Craig, Odiaba que esta persona que apenas conocía, que se burlaba de él y lo desafiaba, le provocara tantas emociones a la vez, eh incluso emociones que no deseaba tener, ¡que juro!, no volver a tener por nadie, pero aun así Craig con una simple mirada y una simple sonrisa lo desarmaba completamente…

-¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto despreocupado el chico del sofá, haciendo que Kyle despertara y mirara al suelo

\- Cállate Kevin – le exigió Craig poniendo a Stripe en su hombro – Kyle el es Kevin un programado, Kevin el es Kyle , ya sabes quien nos esta ayudando con la historia y los diálogos

\- oh!, mucho gusto, soy Kevin Stolen – dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a Kyle para estrechar su mano

\- igualmente, soy Kyle Broflosky – se presento tomando la mano de Kevin

\- bueno Craig, yo me voy – dijo sorprendiendo a Kyle

\- gracias por quedarte aquí, por ciento ¿puedes ir a la oficina? Nos fuimos sin decirle nada a Tweek y no quiero que llame a la policía diciendo que nos secuestraron…. Otra vez – le pidió mientras entraba por una puerta, que Kyle presumió era la cocina ya que puso ver un refrigerador

\- ok, se cuando algo mal tercio, nos vemos – le grito y salio de la casa, y por inercia intento cerrar la puerta auque esta se comenzó a abrir sola poco a poco.

Kyle se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Kevin, ¿Cómo que mal tercio?, definitivamente hoy no era un buen día, aunque siendo él era muy complicado tener un buen día

\- ¿Vas a hacer de portero o vienes? – le escucho gritar a Craig

Y de mala gana camino hasta la pequeña cocina donde pudo ver a Craig buscar cosas en el refrigerador, había unos huevos en la mesa luego saco una cebollas, ají , entre otras cosas, cuando termino de poner todo en la mesa se acerco a Kyle, tomo al cobayo y se lo dio

-toma, no puedo cocinar con él en el hombro – le dijo, aunque Kyle un estaba seguro de tomar al animalito o no – se llama Stripe y no muerde, así que tranquilo

Con desconfianza tomo al animal, por un rato estuvo algo temeroso que de lo mordiera, pero era muy amigable y su nariz hacia cosquillas, pronto lo acuno entre sus brazos y su pecho

-con que Stripe, eres muy lindo –admito el pelirrojo

-Stripe Septimo , pero eso es otra historia – dijo Craig mientras se ponía a cortar cebolla.

El tiempo paso, Kyle se fue a la mesa a jugar con Stripe aunque realmente no le prestaba atención al animalito que corría de una punta de la mesa a la otra, su cabeza estaba en Craig y en que le diría si preguntaba algo por el comportamiento que tubo o por Stan, no quería revivir esos recuerdos con alguien tan pareció a él.

Una brisa junto a su oreja lo saco de sus pensamientos y casi lo hacen caer de la silla, pudo ver a Craig con la misma sonrisa que le dio al entrar, le había soplado junto a la oreja y obviamente su reacción lo divertía. Otra cosa que añadir a la lista de "porque odio a Craig Tucker", lo trataba como a un puto juguete

-la comida esta lista Madam – le dijo mientras tomaba a Stripe y lo llevaba a su jaula

Kyle llevo su mirada l plato que Craig le había puesto adelante, era un Omelet muy bien preparado y adornado, eso le impresiono porque no creyó que Craig tuviera habilidades culinarias, el simplemente no le dejaba de sorprender, Craig volvio y se sentó frente a él. Tucker comenzó a comer tranquilamente y Kyle lo siguió, la comida estaba deliciosa, realmente no lo dejaba de sorprender, intento comer despacio y saborear pero el hambre que tenia se lo impedía, cuando estuvo a mitad de plato el silencio que había entre ellos se rompió

-Kyle – lo llamo y el pelirrojo se preparo para lo que seguramente venia - ¿Qué mierda fue lo del otro día? – bingo pensó Kyle con cansancio – eres dramático, y lo que hice estuvo mal pero… no has comido bien, se nota por como te atragantas y no me mientas no has dormido, ¿me quieres decir que demonios te pasa?

\- Craig…yo – titubeo no sabia que decir, cerro su boca y trago saliva, al fin y al cabo la misma respuesta que daba siempre volvía a sus labios – son mis problemas, solo… no te metas

Kyle noto el enfado en Craig su seño, normalmente neutro se había fruncido y no dejaba de verlo directamente

\- ¿y que si quiero meterme?, me preocupo por ti, ¿es que eres tan imbesil que no te das cuenta? – le reclamo molesto

\- ¡nadie te pidió que te preocupes! – Grito molesto – ¡ al fin y al cabo él murió por preocuparse por mi!

Mierda, lo había dicho, la cara de Craig se notaba algo sorprendida, Kyle quería que el suelo se lo tragara, no quería hablar, simplemente su rabia lo obligo, se paro para salir corriendo pero en el momento que cruzo la puerta de la cocina una mano lo sujeto, sabia que intentar safarse era inútil, Craig era mas fuerte que él, se voltio para mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión era seria y decidida

\- no moriré – le aseguro - ¡NO SOY STAN, KYLE! – le grito algo enfadado

\- Co…como sabes … - no podía terminar la frase estaba sorprendido

\- no importa como lo se, Kyle, mírate estas mal y lo sabes, esto paso hace mucho tienes que pasar la pagina, se que lo Amabas pero…

-¡¿TU QUE COÑO SABES?! – esa había sido la gota que derramo el baso -¡ no sabes nada de mi pasado, Craig, no sabes nada de Stan! , así que dime ¡¿Qué mierda te da el derecho en meterte en mi vida?!

\- ¡ESTO ME DA EL DERECHO!

Tiro de Kyle hacia él , su otra mano se coló por su cintura y finalmente unió sus labios, Kyle estaba sorprendido,¡lo estaba besando!, intento empujar a Craig pero era como intentar empujar una montaña, al sentirlo Craig se separo sus bocas un poco

\- Dejemos las cosas claras, me gustas – dijo Craig

-su…suéltame – le ordeno Kyle, aunque su voz temblaba su cara se veía seria y amenazadora, el pelinegro lo soltó y se alejo un paso de él pero aun seguía peligrosamente cerca. Durante unos minutos un silencio Incomodo se presento

\- Yo… - comenzó Kyle mirando al suelo – le prometí a Tweek que los ayudaría, terminare mi trabajo y no quiero volver a verte, intenta hablarme lo menos posible y yo are lo mismo, adiós – se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, pero Craig lo detuvo

\- ¿que mierda?, ¡te acabo de decir que me gustas y… ¿esa es tu puta respuesta? – le pregunto enojado

-no tienes una idea, de como duele… - Kyle se volteo para verlo a los ojos – no sabes como duele que me digas eso, siendo que te pareces tanto a Stan – las lagrimas no dejaban de salir – Craig se desespero y tomo a Kyle de los hombros

\- ¡NO SOY STAN! – grito frustrado

\- lo se … lo se pero… – evitaba su mirada – por eso, lo mejor es que esto termine antes de empezar, ya que solo saldremos lastimados, mas yo que tu

Craig lentamente soltó a Kyle y el pelirrojo se fue cerrando la puerta tras si. Craig se quedo viendo la puerta que lentamente se abría sola, enojado pateo la puerta, la patada rompió una bisagra y la puerta quedo colgando, pero no le importaba.

* * *

Como dije arriba, lo voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste!

la verdad ya tengo mucho del fic escrito aunque mi locura me esta haciendo re-escribir varias partes XD, traeré capis seguido LO JURO,

ademas también estoy pensando en otra historia que ya les contare c;.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! y perdón por la ausencia u-u


	6. Level -05

**Level -05**

Se apoyo en la pared junto al mueble que tenia la jaula de Stripe y se dejo caer hasta estar sentado en el piso. No lloro (él nunca lloraba), no iría tras él (era inútil), no encendería un cigarrillo (eso supondría moverse y simplemente no quería), se quedo mirando a la nada varios minutos

\- el amor apesta Stripe – dijo en voz alta, la mascota empezó a rascas la jaula como si quisiera ir a consolar a su amo, Craig abrió la puerta de la jaula y saco a Stipe y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Para su suerte el celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro cansado lo tomo.

-Hola …

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – era Kevin al otro lado – nunca dices hola

\- un día de mierda, ¿Qué quieres? -respondió

\- Ayuda

\- ¡NO HABRA ROBOTS, NI RAYOS LACER, NI PINGUINOS NINJA!, ¡DEJA DE JODER MARICA! – se escucho gritar

-¿ese es Tweek? – pregunto Craig y luego se hoyo un portazo

\- si y ese fue Clyde que se acaba de ir llorando – comento – parece que hoy todo el mundo esta de mal humor, incluso Kenny, esta aquí deprimido porque una chica lo acaba de dejar

\- ¡ELLA DIJO QUE ENCONTRO A ALGUIEN MEJOR!, ¿QUE PUEDE TENER QUE YO NO? – era Kenny que le había quitado el teléfono a Kevin

-¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? – le pregunto Craig

\- eh….

\- te acabas de responder - Craig estaba por cortar cuando algo se le cruzo por la mente – hey Kenny ¿alguna chica te ha dicho que te pareces a su EX?

\- si, muchas veces ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¿Qué haces en esos casos?

\- pues, les intento demostrar que soy diferente, que no soy su ex, una vez incluso me teñí el pelo, te digo que el ser castaño no es lo mio – contó divertido - ¿pero porque este repentino interés en eso?

\- el problema es que Craig gusta de el pelirrojo amigo de Tweek y por lo que veo lo rechazo – dijo Kevin tranquilamente

-WAAHHH ¿QUUUEEEEE? – grito Tweek

\- Kevin, ¿como carajo…? – pregunto Craig

\- Kenny te tiene en alta voz desde que me quito el celular – Craig solto un suspiro de nuevo

\- ESPEREN, Craig ¿eres gay?, ¿desde cuando? – pregunto sorprendido

\- GAH!, si…si Kyle lo recha…rechazo Craig pue…ede quererlo aun… ¡GAH EL LO SECUESTRARA Y LO VIOLARA, Y SEREMOS COMPLICES!

\- OH NO!, yo no iré a la cárcel de nuevo – dijo Kenny

\- si justamente estaba pensando en eso – afirmo con sarcasmo Craig – estaba debatiéndome entre violarlo y matarlo o esconderlo en algún lugar para siempre – se escucho otro grito de Tweek

\- ya hombre, deja de atormentar al pobre Tweek – le pidió Kevin – ¿quieres venir? Tal vez podremos ayudarte…

\- ¿ayudarme con que mierda Kevin? – pregunto molesto

\- a que le gustes al judío – le respondió – ¿vendrás?

\- no puedo, acabo de romper mi puerta

\- no quiero saber que carajo paso, esperaremos a que Clyde vuelva eh iremos nosotros

La llamada se corto luego de eso, podían ser unos gilipollas pero eran sus amigos y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podrían tener alguna buena idea, y realmente quería hablar con Clyde y Kevin, después de todo ellos dos…

Paso una hora y media, el estaba tumbado en el sofá con Stripe sobre él

\- TOC TOC – se escucho la voz de Kenny - trajimos cervezas - canturreo feliz poniéndolas en la mesa que estaba frente a ´Craig

Craig se sentó y vio a Kenny tomando lugar junto a el y a Kevin sacándose su abrigo

-¿ Tweek y Clyde? – pregunto

\- Crei que seria mejor que Tweek no viniera, las conspiraciones paranoicas no son buenas para la depresión, y Clyde le dio diarrea por culpa de algo que comió y se fue corriendo a casa – le explico Kevin

\- así que mi querido amigo – hablo Kenny pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Craig – así que un hombre te rechazo, eso debe ser duro ¿no?, ¿quieres que te consuele?

\- Kenny estas a una puta palabra de perder tu brazo – lo amenazo y de inmediato el rubio se alejo de él

\- ire a ver que tienes en el refrigerados – Kevin se fue en dirección a la cocina Craig aprovecho que Kenny estaba prendiendo la televisión para ir a la cocina a hablar con Kevin.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kevin al verlo entrar – por lo que vi el otro día aquí, había química a algo de esa mierda entre ustedes

\- en resumen, no quiere saber nada con migo, porque dice que me parezco a su mejor amigo y primer amor muerto

\- ¿eh? , ¿en serio?, parece una mala telenovelas, de esas que te asan a las 5 de la tarde y que por algún motivo Clyde ve – comparo mientras miraba con algo de desilusión el refrigerador – se oye complicado

-lo es… ¿Cómo van tu y Clyde? – pregunto intentando cambiar un poco el tema

\- bien, Clyde aun no quiere que diga nada de lo nuestro, y por supuesto no sabe que tu estas enterado – le dijo cerrando el refrigerador – pero ahora no se trata de mi o Clyde, se que ese chico te interesa, porque si no fuera así no estarías metido en ese lío emocional

\- por primera vez no se que carajo hacer – confeso molesto mientras encendía un cigarrillo

\- si el problema es parecerte a este tipo, pues demuéstrale con todo lo que puedas que no eres como él – aconsejo Kevin

\- vi fotos, ese Stan y yo somos dos putas gotas de agua, solo que yo no voy por la vida con una entupida sonrisa y con una camiseta que dice "los vegetarianos dominaremos el mundo" – comento molesto

\- bueno ahí tienes diferencias, nunca sonríes, amas la carne y dudo que ese tipo tuviera tu carácter de mierda - Kevin lo miro serio –sabes, creo que tu y él solo lo hacen mas complicado de lo que deberían, tu simplemente deja de ser un mierda y él ayudar a Kyle a olvidar todo

\- ¿y que sugieres? Eres el único que tiene una relación estable y que creo puede darme un consejo decente

\- piensas mal – afirmo y Craig le puso mala cara - ¿Qué? Fue Clyde quien se me declaro, al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero cuando lo empecé a considerar mas que un amigo me di cuenta de que me gustaba.

Craig se quedo en silencio, no le había dicho nada que no supiese, pero, hablar con Kevin le ayudo de alguna manera, No iba a dejar a Kyle así, tenia tiempo hasta que el trabajo terminara y antes de eso, Kyle Broflovsky seria suyo… una sonrisa algo maliciosa se le formo en el rostro

\- tu puedes Craig – lo animo Kevin – y también puedes ordenar una pizza

…

Era muy tarde, casi la 1 de la mañana y Kyle llegaba a su casa, viva solo desde que Stan…, siempre sentía ese lugar enorme y vacío, cada día lo odiaba más, sin darse cuenta termino en el cuarto que le pertenecía a Stan, su familia se había llevado algunas cosas, pero todavía quedaban algunas camisetas, los muebles que juntos habían comprado en una venta de jardín, las sabanas y la colcha de la cama, eran de distintos todos de azul, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y siguió llorando.

-ya no puedo más , de verdad… ya no mas

Comenzó a recordar aquel día… siempre que habría esa puerta los recuerdos volvían solos y no se detenían

Los dos en aquel restaurante familiar al que iban siempre, Stan feliz, con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa, una noticia que rompió aquella feliz normalidad

"sabes que yo y Wendy volvimos…. Y bueno yo le prepuse matrimonio" – cada frase – "ella acepto" – lo rompía un poco –" esperaba que fueras nuestro padrino"

La silla cayendo al suelo cuando se puso de pie, las personas mirándolo, lagrimas y palabras vomitadas

"Stan, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?... de todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué TE TIENES QUE CASAR CON ESA PUTA?, ¿Cuántas veces te puso los cuernos?, ¿Cuántas veces te hizo llorar?... ¿ porque no puedes escoger a alguien que realmente te quiera y te ame?, ¿PORQUE NO PUEDES ESCOJERME A MI COÑO?"

" Kyle…, yo no sabia… Lo siento eres mi mejor amigo, pero yo nunca…"

Salio corriendo de aquel lugar Stand lo persiguió, corrió, empujo a todo lo que se le atravesó, no quería enfrentarlo escuchar que lo rechazara… no podía.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y como su visión se volvió borrosa esa vez, al igual su recuerdos, él corría, y cruzo la calle junto con la multitud, luego solo fueron gritos, un claxon, el siendo empujado y sangre…

"¡STAAAAAAAN!

Kyle camino a tropiezos hasta su cuarto y lloro hasta que su cansancio lo derroto. Esa

Noche soñó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue en Stand, si no que el estaba con Craig en su departamento, sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Se sentía feliz, pero en la televisión comenzó a pasar fotos de Stan… era muy bueno para ser verdad… intento apagar la tele con el control remoto, pero ese sueño ya lo había tenido y sabría que la tele no se apagaría, y de la nada un Mando de consola se estrello contra la tele y la rompió y luego una fuerte mano que lo tomaba la cara y lo obligaba a mirarlo, Craig sonrío y lo beso, el se dejo llevar, después de todo era un sueño, se tumbaron el sofá, él abajo y Craig arriba.

\- Te quiero Kyle – dijo, pero su voz era extraña y luego todo se distorsionó Craig desapareció y sin parar se repetía un "te quiero" con la voz de Craig y un "Kyle" con la voz de Stan.

-cállense por favor…¡ YA CALLEEENSE! – y cuando creyó que su cabeza explotaría se despertó, sudado y agitado

-ahhh… gracias – le dijo al despertador – se levanto a bañarse para irse a la universidad y luego tendría que ir a la oficina- tenia pensado terminar con eso lo antes posible o se volvería loco

* * *

**Hola!, como siempre gracias por leer n-n**

**creo que ente cap me quede mas corto que los otros, pero luego empieza lo bueno se los aseguro **

**me despido llorando por que termino love Stage TT_TT, y nos vemos :3**


	7. Final Level

**Final Level**

Kyle llego de la universidad a la oficina, estaba mentalmente agotado, sus emociones eran un lío, solo le quedaba esperar que Craig no decidiera molestarlo demasiado.

Cuando llego para su suerte solo estaban Tweek y Clyde. Aunque discutían a menudo se notaba que eran buenos amigos, y Kyle no podía estar mas feliz, no se sentía preparado aun para enfrentar a Craig.

\- Hola Chicos – saludo intentando sonar animado

\- oh, hola Kyle – saludo normalmente Clyde, pero Tweek no decía nada y temblaba demasiado, Clyde le dio un golpe con el codo

\- GAAAH!

\- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Kyle confundido

\- nononono, no nada de nada, solo que… que Tweek esta algo nervioso porque… porque…estaba pensando en hacer unos escenarios para la presentación del juego

\- ¿QUEEE? – Grito Tweek y Clyde lo miro de mala manera- GAH, qui-quiero decir, s-si, n-no no, ¡NO LO SE, ES DEMASIADA PRECION!

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – les pregunto desconfiado

\- Nada, en serio, solo estamos algo… eh, nerviosos con el tiempo, tu sabes… los diálogos aun no están casi sin empezar, Tweek no ha terminado los bocetos y aun queda mucho mas por hacer, jejejejeje.

A Kyle no le convencían mucho las palabras de Clyde pero pensó que seguirle la corriente era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo era su objetivo terminar su trabajo y desaparecer.

Pasaron varias horas, y el juego se adelanto mucho, habían pensado en los diálogos de la presentación, algunos diálogos de enemigos y habían ideado conversaciones para posibles cinemáticas. Todo parecía bien, incluso Tweek parecía realmente inspirado creando fondos, todo tenia un toque muy realista, se sentía como si en algún lugar del mundo aquel bosque pudiera existir.

\- parece que mi día no será tan malo – pensó con alivio, pero Kyle debería aprender que cuando esa frase aparece, las cosas comienzan a ir mal

\- Hola – se escucho la grabe y algo nasal voz de Craig entrando a la oficina

\- Hey Craig, - saludo Clyde mientras que Tweek le saludaba con la mano mientras que bebía café

-Ho…hola – saludo Kyle, se sentía incomodo y molesto, Craig no dejaba de mirarlo

\- lo siento, pero tuve que esperar a que viniera alguien a cambiar mi puerta – dijo mientras tiraba su abrigo sobre una computadora y tomaba asiento

El ambiente se empezó a hacer incomodo, Craig no le sacaba la mirada a Kyle y este solo miraba al suelo, luego de unos minutos Craig les hizo una señal con la cabeza y Clyde asintió

\- Tweek Vamos a starbucks yo invito – Dijo alegre, y la mirada de Tweek se ilumino y lo siguió sin dudarlo

Kyle se paro con la intención de salir con ellos, pero Craig lo tomo del brazo, se miraron unos minutos en silencio

\- creo… -comenzó Craig algo dudoso – que merezco una mejor respuesta de la que me diste

\- no hay mas que decir – insistió Kyle

\- si que lo hay Kyle, dime que no sientes nada por mi y esta mierda se termina aquí – le exigió, esas palabras sorprendieron al pelirrojo, pero no quería ceder

\- eso… te lo deje claro – aseguro

\- no, no dejaste ni una puta mierda en claro, lo único que tengo claro es que tienes miedo – dijo mientras su tono de voz aumentaba con cada oración, se tomo unos minutos para calmarse

-¡yo no tengo miedo! – ahí estaba su orgullo haciéndose presente, la verdad es que le aterraba

\- si no tienes miedo Kyle, dime que me odias, que no me quieres – volvió a pedir, Kyle se quedo en silencio unos minutos y bajo la mirada

-yo…yo te

\- Mírame – le interrumpió tomándolo de la barbilla y viéndolo directo a los ojos - mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias

Kyle se quedo viéndolo, sus ojos azules, su mirada intenta, su piel blanca, su pelo negro, cosas que le recordaban a Stan pero ahora le pertenecían a Craig. Al arrogante, molesto, fastidioso, malhumorado, atractivo, a veces dulce, amable y protector Craig.

Las lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, lo intento, su boca su abra y cerraba balbuceando silabas pero no podía decir "te odio"… "te amo" era lo único que se le venia a la mente lo único que quería decir… Craig puso su otra mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar limpio sus lagrimas, y Kyle puso su mano sobre la de Craig.

\- no puedo – admitió – no… no puedo decirlo, pero tampoco quiero olvidar, no quiero olvidar a Stan y desde que te conocí… desde que te conocí solo puedo recordar cosas malas, que me hieren, ya no puedo más.

\- tu elegiste eso, ¿lo sabes no?, te hieres tu solo, porque mi interés no es lastimarte, y dudo mucho que el espíritu de Stan este atormentando ni ninguna mierda de esa – le dijo con vos calmada- tan solo deja de atormentarte

Craig se acerco al rostro de Kyle, lo beso y el le correspondió, los labios del pelirrojo sabían algo salados, por culpa de tantas lagrimas, pe no le molestaba, el beso se fue intensificando, Craig lo abrazo por la cintura mientras que Kyle tenia una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cabello. Los besos continuaron, se le unieron las carisias, finalmente Craig alzó a Kyle de la cintura y lo sentó sobre su escritorio.

-oye, princesa aun no me a dicho que me quieres - se burlo entre besos el pelinegro, se separo bruscamente de Kyle y le dio una risa burlona – me gustaría oírlo – le susurro junto a su oreja para luego volver a verlo a los ojos

Kyle pensó que decirlo seria enviar lo que quedaba de su orgullo a la mierda, pero tantas cosas se habían ido a la mierda en ese momento que ya nada importo. Tomo a Craig de la camiseta y lo acerco a él

\- Te amo estupido de mierda – y con un beso borro la sonrisa de la cara de Craig

Siguieron besándose Y Craig coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kyle

-HOLA! – grito Kenny entrando por la puerta – eh…¿interrumpo?

\- no, Kenny, solo acabas de firmar tu acta de defunción – dijo Craig

-me voy, ya entendí, lo siento – estaba cerrando la puerta, pero la abrió rápidamente de nuevo – para que sepas tengo condones en mi escritorio – y velozmente cerro la puerta antes de que un Mouse (lanzado por Kyle) lo golpeara.

La situación se volvió incomoda, para variar, Craig llevo una de sus manos al pelo de Kyle y enredando los dedos en sus rizos, le daba gracia ver lo sonrojado que estaba causa de que alguien los encontrara así.

Aunque ahora se debería ver como un completo idiota, se sentía feliz, observo cada detalle de su rostro, memorizar hasta la mas pequeña peca, ya que eran todas eran suyas ahora, volvió a besarlo una vez más, solo que este beso era lento y dulce

\- ¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? – le pregunto Craig con tono seductor

\- eso debimos de haberlo hecho desde el principio idiota – se quejo Kyle

…..

Kyle estaba acostado en la cama de Craig y de muy mal humor, se había quedado a dormido, para su buena suerte era sábado y no tenia universidad ya que no hubiera podido ir, sus caderas le dolían demasiado. Aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, perdió completamente el control y aunque no se arrepentía si se sentía algo culpable, Stan, no era algo que pudiera olvidar en una noche, escucho los pasos de Craig acercarse, así que intento sentarse, y un alarido de dolor se le escapo

\- ¿aun duelo? – pregunto Craig algo burlón

-si, gracias a ti – contesto viéndolo mal, Craig estaba solo con un pantalón suelto, su cabello estaba mojado y traía dos tazas con café, debía admitir que se veía endemoniadamente bien - ¿te has ido a duchar?

\- si… ¿Qué? ¿querías bañarte con migo? – cuestiono tendiéndole una de las tazas – lo siento pero tardabas tanto en despertar, que me aburrí de verte roncar

\- como si quisiera bañarme con tigo- dijo tomando la taza y dando un sorbo – y yo no ronco

\- no pero susurrabas mi nombre entre sueños, era lindo - comento mientras ocultaba su maliciosa risa tras la taza de café

\- ¡¿Qué hice que?! – Grito sonrojado y Craig no aguanto las ganas de reírse - ¡mierda! Me estas tomando el pelo imbesil – grito enojado al ver que se estaba burlando de él

Craig dejo la taza sobre la mesita junto a su cama tomo la nuca de Kyle y lo beso, fue lento y corto

\- con un beso no arreglas todo – le dijo aun molesto Kyle

\- no me puedes culpar por intentarlo – le contesto y se volvió a acercar para besarlo una vez mas cuando el celular de Kyle sonó

\- mierda – dijo Kyle, no solo por tener que separarse de Craig, si no que también porque su teléfono había terminado en el suelo, en su pantalón al otro lado de la habitación, miro a Craig pero sabia que este no se movería, así que se puso de pie y tomo su ropa interior del suelo, se la puso y se encamino adolorido hacia su pantalón.

\- jajajajaja, parecer un puto pingüino – Craig se partía de risa y eso no podía hacer enojarlo mas

\- Joder – en su celular solo habían mensajes preocupados de su madre, tenia la costumbre de hablar con ella una vez al día, pero ayer lo que menos hizo fue pensar en su madre, le envío rápidamente un mensaje a su madre, y luego se quedo viendo el buzón del celular y los incontables mensajes de Stan que había guardado…

\- ¿paso algo? – le pregunto Craig preocupado al ver la expresión seria de Kyle

\- no… nada, solo era mi madre preocupada – Kyle cerro su celular, el cual tenia una notificación que decía "buzón vacío"

\- ¿no estas algo grande para que tu madre te cuide?

\- cállate

\- bueno, pingüinito ¿quieres comer algo? – pregunto saliendo del cuarto

\- ¡no me llames pingüinito mierda! –le exigió

\- ¿acaso te gusta mas Princesa?

-vete al diablo

….

Era 3 de enero, el videojuego había sido terminado, y aunque no llego al numero uno en ventas para navidad, si fue el segundo. Craig y Kyle habían "formalizado" su relación y ahora estaban en casa de Kyle empacando sus cosas ya que se mudarían al departamento de Craig.

\- hombre, aun no me puedo creer que no ganara en ventas un simular de como ser una puta toalla – se quejaba Kyle mientras metía ropa en su maleta

\- vamos, el modo historia esta interesante – le dijo Craig mientras lo ayudaba metiendo algunos libros en cajas

\- y no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a jugarlo con tigo – le reclamo enojado – es solo una puta toalla drogada

-Kyle no deberías enojarte tanto, después de todo el que sale perdiendo es la reencarnación de Hittler, no nosotros, porque nos tiene que pagar igual – le dijo algo divertido, tomo un marco con una foto familiar de Kyle - ¿Qué dijo tu familia de esto?¿ellos pagaban el alquiler de esta casa no?

\- si, mis padres y los de Stan nos solían enviar dinero para los gastos, pero cuando… bueno mis padres comenzaron a hacerse cargo solos de la renta y de mas – explico – cuando les dije que me mudaría mi madre me hizo un interrogatorio de a donde me iba, como pagaría todo, creo que ella piensa que terminare en la cárcel o algo así

\- parecen buenos padres, solo se preocupan no seas dramático princesa

\- mi madre me pregunto si estaba vendiendo drogas o si me prostituia y me llamas dramático- se quejo

\- esto es lo ultimo – dijo Craig guardando otra foto en la caja, pero ahora era una foto de Kyle y Stan no parecían tener mas de 10 años en ella, Craig comprendió que Kyle jamás se olvidaría de Stan, pero al final bastaba con que Kyle lo quisiera. Craig se acerco a Kyle, le abrazo por la espalda y dio pequeños besos en su cuello – es hora de irnos

\- dame unos minutos – Kyle se soltó de Craig y se dirigió a la otra habitación de la casa, a la que perteneció a Stan, ahora estaba vacía y había enviado sus cosas a la familia de Stan como debió haberlo hecho antes, con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron, Craig le ayudo a superar todo eso, y jamás sabría como pagárselo, realmente amaba a eseidiota, esto era un nuevo comenzar para él – Nos vemos Stan

Kyle salio del cuarto y volvió al suyo para tomar su maleta, Craig se había llevado la caja que había estado llenando, así que supuso que estaba afuera, en el auto que Kevin le presto para la mudanza, al salir de la casa y darle la llave a la encargada que estaba esperándolo, vi a Craig junto al auto con una peli-negra de boina violeta que conocía muy bien, ella tenia una mano apoyada en el pecho de Craig, - ni lo sueñes perra – dijo molesto mientras caminaba hacia ellos

\- ¡oh, Kyle!, me había enterado que te mudabas y quería despedirme y me encontró con tu amigo – dijo con voz melosa la verlo acercarse – sabes hace mucho no hablamos podríamos tomar un café, y claro puedes venir con nosotros, Craig ¿cierto?

Kyle tomo la mano de Wendy y la aparto de Craig para luego tomarlo de la camiseta y jalarlo para besarlo, a ambos pelinegros estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de Kyle, cuando se separo de Craig miro a Wendy a los ojos

\- es mío, zorra – Kyle le enseño su dedo corazón a Wendy, una costumbre que gano de Craig, y luego miro a su novio – nos vamos

Ambos subieron al auto y Craig arranco enseguida

\- ¿Qué coño fue eso? - pregunto

\- nada

\- ¿celos? – insistió Craig

\- cállate y conduce

\- oye, cálmate, no tienes porque ponerte celoso – le aseguro Craig

\- ¡es tu puta culpa por dejarte tocar por la primera zorra con minifalda que se te cruza! – al oírlo Craig no pudo evitar soltar una risa, paro el auto bruscamente - ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

Craig tomo la cara de Kyle en lo acerco para besarlo, el pelirrojo correspondió su beso sin dudarlo, se quedaron así besándose, ignorando a aquellos que tocaban sus bocinas queriendo pasar.

\- te amo, aun mas cuando estas celoso – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora

\- ya cállate marica – le respondió y lo acerco para besarlo de nuevo

Así comenzaba su vida juntos, con una de sus extrañas discusiones que terminaban en besos y caricias, Sabían que su convivencia no seria algo fácil, pero ya habían superado varias cosas juntos y se tenían confianza, se amaban y eso era lo único que les importaba.

El pasado es el pasado, no hay forma de cambiarlo, ni de escapar, y atormentarse por lo que pudo haber sido no sirve de nada, solo queda aceptar lo que fue vivir plenamente

en el ahora. Eso era la forma en la Kyle pensaba ahora, aceptaría que Stan ya no estaba, pero no lo olvidaría, jamás podría le debía mucho, disfrutaría su vida con Craig y en cuanto al futuro… Kyle volteo a ver a Craig que estaba concentrado en el camino y luego volvió a mirar por su ventana con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A la mierda con el futuro – pensó sintiéndose feliz por el ahora

* * *

** Eh aquí, el final!, AUNQUE todavía queda un capitulo mas, un Extra Level XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3, y en cuanto al otro fic que quería hacer es un grupo de One-shot**

**sin relación una historia con la otra, con las parejas que me vayan diciendo en los reviews,¿les gusta la idea?**

**si quieren nominar a alguna pareja para el primero, mejor, porque aun no estoy segura con que empezar XDD**

**nos vemos y gracias por leer c:**


	8. Extra Level

**Extra Level**

Kyle estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con Stipe en las piernas, el pelirrojo estaba de muy mal humor, por una simple razón, era 14 de febrero, el puto día de los enamorados, el primero que pasaban juntos, y para colmo Craig le había dejado muy claro que no solo habría ñiqui ñiqui, si que también quería un regalo.

\- ñiqui ñiqui… de verdad no debería dejarlo jugar tanto a los sims – pensó con cansancio- y un regalo, ¿Qué acaso no recibido muchos ya? – se quejo enojado al ver la montaña de regalos que las vecinas le habían estado dejándole a su novio, los cuales tubo que recibir el con su mejor sonrisa falsa ya que Craig estaba trabajando – incluso la anciana rara del perro rosa le trajo un regalo

Se puso a mirar dentro de las bolsas, la mayoría tenia chocolates con forma de corazón, galletas, números de teléfono, cartas de amor, y la anciana del perro rosa… le puso una copia de la llave de su casa… mierda ¿que se suponía que le diera el que no fuera mas de lo mismo? Y que no pareciera cursi.

No le haría una cena romántica ni nada de esa mierda, Craig siempre se quejaba de que cocinaba horrible, no haría chocolates ni nada de repostería, porque Craig odiaba los dulces, tampoco videojuegos ya que Craig se compraba todos los títulos que salían casi de inmediato, así que comprase lo que comprase, seguramente ya tendría ese juego o lo habría jugado.

Cansado de pensar, se puso de pie y decidió salir a pasear para ver si veía algo interesante en alguna tienda, puso a Stripe en su jaula, tomo su abrigo naranja y salio del departamento.

…..

Clyde se encontraba en su casa, aprovechando que Kevin estaba en la oficina trabajando en el juego de terror que les había encargado Cartman. Aun estaba enojado porque como siempre habían rechazado todas sus historias geniales, y se habían quedado con la que , para Clyde, era la mas aburrida, es decir ¿quien prefería una historia sobre un orfanato cuyo dueño experimentaba con los niños y luego de que este muriera y su hijastro fuera a ver el orfanato descubre a los niños mutados, en vez de uno donde quedas atrapado en un laboratorio con gatos zombies con inteligencia superior?, Mierda eran gatos zombies superdotados, tienes los sustos hay zombies, mutaciones y le agregas el factor adorable. Pero bueno, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, si se seguía distrayendo

\- Ahora asegúrense de que la cebolla no se pegue y cuando la noten trasparente agreguen el aji y las zanahorias que cortamos antes – decía la mujer en el tutorial de cocina que Clyde miraba en la Notebook

\- ¡ve mas lento! – grito molesto

En su primer San Valentín, él y Kevin habían ido a cenar, y la cena se les hizo muy incomoda, ya que en el restaurante muchas chicas se le acercaban a Clyde, y además muchas gente susurraba cosas al verlos, eran dos hombres solos en el día de los enamorados y no eran muy buenos disimulando, así que no la habían pasado bien. Por eso Clyde quería hacerle una cena especial, solos ellos dos. Pero la mujer del video de cocina iba podidamente rápido, Clyde sabia cocinar pero no era un puto chef , ya todo estaba listo incluso tenia ¡el mejor regalo del mundo!, pero parecía que la puta del video estaba conspirando par arruinar su noche…

\- Mierda, ya estoy pensando en conspiraciones como Tweek – se dijo a si mismo – ¡VAMOS CLYDE TU PUEDES COÑO!

Continuo con la cena, tenia un pollo en el orno, la salsa de la pasta ya estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba decorar el pastel de chocolate. Se tomo su tiempo y el pastel quedo muy lindo, incluso escribió "Kevin &amp; Clyde" en una barra de chocolate que estaba encima del pastel… era súper cursi, pero Clyde estaba tan feliz con su trabajo que simplemente todo eso le empezó a parecer lindo, miro el pastel unos segundos y sonrío, cuando se percato del olor que provenía del horno

\- no me jodas – dijo casi en un susurro mientras corría a sacar el pollo - ¡SE QUEMO! Mierda mierda mierdaaaa, ¿Qué hago? – Clyde estaba tan nervioso que toco la placa de metal donde el pollos se cocinaba y claramente se quemo, sin darse cuenta soltó la placa y cayo sobre el pastel el cual se rompió, cuando levanto el pollo de nuevo, medio pastel se había aplantado, y el chocolate de adorno se había partido a la mitad…Clyde tomo el chocolate y se dejo caer el piso - …. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito a todo pulmón mientras comenzaba a llorar, todo su trabajo se había ido a la mierda en 2 segundos, incluso la pasta ya debía a versé pasado de cocción, y ya no tenia tiempo de hacer algo mas…

-¿Clyde? – se escucho a Kevin entrando a la casa

Sip, no tenia ni tiempo de pedir una pizza, las lagrimas no paraban de Salí de el, Kevin al oír el llanto fue a la cocina, y vio el desastre que había ahí, y luego vio a su novio, arrodillado en el piso, con un chocolate derritiéndose en sus manos y con cataratas saliéndole de los ojos.

\- ¿Clyde? – volvió a preguntar

\- yo… yo quería …. BUAAAAA – las lagrimas no lo dejaban hablar, Kevin se arrodillo junto a el y puso sus manos en los hombros de Clyde

\- Clyde, cálmate, dime que paso, ¿te lastimaste o algo?

\- solo quería… que pasáramos un lindo San Valentín, ¡buaaaaa! , pero todo se fue al carajo – seguía llorando

Kevin ahí pareció comprender lo que había ocurrido, Clyde había querido hacer una cena especial, pero algo paso y termino en ese desastre, le pareció algo realmente tierno, conociéndolo, habría estado todo el día trabajando en eso, Kevin quiso tomar las manos de Clyde y ahí sintió el chocolate que tenia en las manos

\- se partió – le dijo con voz triste mostrando el chocolate con sus nombres

Clyde cuando quería era simplemente adorable, Kevin tomo la parte con el nombre de Clyde y se la comió

\- esta muy rico, y se que todo lo demás también lo estaba – le aseguro con voz dulce

-pero… lo arruine

-Clyde, con saber que has hecho todo esto por mi, me hace muy feliz – Kevin le dio un beso a Clyde en la frente, y lo tomo de la mano para ponerlo de pie – ven – se lo llevo hasta el comedor, donde había dejado su mochilla – feliz San Valentin

le dio un peluche de Chinpokomon, era el Biebersaurus, el ultimo que le faltaba en su Collection, y tenia pegado a su caja un sobre algo grande y al abrirlo noto que era una cuponera para tacos gratis por un año en taco bell

\- no sabes lo que me costo conseguir eso, tuve que peliarme con una adolescente por ese muñeco, dijo mostrándole algunos rasguñotes que tenia en los brazos

Clyde tomo la mano de Kevin y beso el lugar donde tenia lastimado, seguía llorando pero esta vez era de alegría

-gracias – le dijo con voz quebrada

-oye, ¿que tal si ordenamos comida china y vemos una película? – le ofreció mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, Clyde negó con la cabeza

\- espera tengo algo mas para ti – Clyde corrió hacia el cuarto y volvió con una gran bolsa, al abrirla vio un marco de vidrio, que tenia nada mas y nada menos que su póster de Star Wars, pero no cualquier póster, el primero que había comprado cuando tenia 10 años, lo había dejado en casa de su madre y ella hacia unos días se lo había encontrado y se lo envío por correo, el póster estaba gastado y parecía estar por deshacerse, Kevin creyó que no tenia salvación, pero…

-Se que es importante para ti, no quería que se rompiera mas … se que no es la gran cosa pero, ¡feliz San Valentín Kevin!

Kevin dejo el marco sobre la mesa, y tomo a Clyde la cintura para besarlo Clyde rodeo su cuello y correspondió el beso, era dulce y tranquilo, se separaron un poco para respirar

\- Te amo Kevin – le susurro

\- si, yo también te amo Clyde – Kevin soltó su cintura y lo alzo como si fuera una princesa

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – pregunto sonrojado

-creo que entenderás que después de todo esto, no me pienso contener – le explico con una sonrisa mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto

…..

Kyle estaba de camino de regreso al departamento, había conseguido un regalo que creía le gustaría a Craig, o eso esperaba, subió las escaleras una vez llego al edificio y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Craig sentado en el sofá, fumando y mirando el noticiero.

\- Hola – saludo al verlo entrar

\- Hola – respondió él saludo, Kyle se saco el abrigo y lo colgó en el pequeño perchero junto a la puerta, camino hacia Craig y tiro la gran bolsa que traía sobre él – feliz día de San Valentín

\- ¿ de verdad me compraste algo? – le pregunto incrédulo

\- ¿Qué no me pediste que lo hiciera mierda?

\- si, pero no esperaba que realmente lo hicieras – Craig metió la mano y saco un Gran Hámster de peluche blanco y marrón que tenia un gorro y una flauta peruana, el gorro del animalito se parecía mucho al que el usaba de pequeño, una sonrisa se le dibujo al ver le juguete, de verdad que Kyle lo había sorprendido. Noto que Kyle lo miraba de reojo, como esperando una respuesta- me gusta mucho, Gracias – dijo con una leve sonrisa, pudo notar como la cara de Kyle se ilumino un poco, al parecer estaba muy preocupado por eso, Craig lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo hacia él para besarlo Kyle se acerco y se dejo llevar por el beso, cuando se separaron, Craig le una señal con la cabeza apuntando a un paquete sobre la mesita junto a la Play Station.

Kyle lo tomo y comenzó a abrirlo algo desconcertado y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una Collection entera con todas las obras de Shakespeare.

\- Así ya no tendrás que debatirte por si es moralmente correcto o no descargarlo de Internet – le dijo Craig burlón

Kyle miro fascinado los libros, estaba muy feliz, ese Hijo de puta con cada cosa que hacia, solo lo hacia enamorarse mas de él, dejo los libros en la mesita, donde estaban antes y se tiro sobre Craig y lo beso con pasión, Craig aunque al principio se sorprendió, le correspondió con la misma pasión.

\- Creí que no te gustaba hacerlo en la sala – se le burlo Craig cuando se separaron un poco, Kyle se sentó sobre el estomago de Craig, y lo miro mal

\- si no quieres, me voy a dormir – Kyle estaba por salir de encima de Craig cuando este lo sujeto del brazo y lo volvió a tirar hacia él, los volteo para quedar encima de Kyle

\- no te vas a ningún lado princesa – le ordeno – vas a desear que el puto lobo feroz venga a comerte depuse de lo que te voy a hacer

Craig y Kyle se comenzaron a besar y entre cada beso la ropa iba desapareciendo, las caricias y la temperatura iban en aumento…

\- aaahhh, Cr…Craig más – pidió Kyle, deseaba sentirlo mas dentro de él

\- Como ordenes – le contesto con una sonrisa mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Continuaron un tiempo mas entre carisias, besos, gemidos y susurros, hasta que terminaron juntos,, al terminar se acomodaron en el sillón, de forma que Kyle que acostado sobre Craig, se habían tapado con una pequeña frazada que ponían siempre en el sofá, el Hámster de peluche hacia el papel de almohada, Craig estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Kyle, aquella tranquilidad lo comenzó a adormecer y se quedo dormido. Cuando Kyle sintió que la respiración del pelinegro se calmaba y como su mano se dejo de mover, apoyó sos brazos en el pecho de Craig y se levantó un poco para verlo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, siempre le gustaba hacer eso.

\- Te amo… - dijo, sin ningún insulto agregado, o alguna nota de sarcasmo, simplemente siendo sincero – Te amo Mucho – repitió para depositar un rápido y sutil beso en los labios del dormido Craig, Kyle sonrío un poco y volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Craig y se dejo ganar por el sueño…

* * *

**Bueno aquí si, definitivamente se termina Game Lover**

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron, espero les haya gustado**

**DIJE QUE LO TERMINARIA! XD**

**de verdad gracias, y nos veremos en otra historia... espero n-n**

**Bye bye :3**


End file.
